


Spider-Man

by Unexpected_Serpent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexpected_Serpent/pseuds/Unexpected_Serpent
Summary: ETHAN HUNT IS SPIDER-MANIF IT SOUNDS REALLY BAD, THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS





	Spider-Man

" BLOODY HELL ETHAN WHY ARE YOU CRAWLING ON THE CEILING!!?" Sheieked Benji. Whenever he was flustered, Benji's accent came back in full force. " Oh. Hey, Benji." Ethan waved from his position sitting cross-legged on the ceiling of the briefing room that Benji, Ethan, Luther, and Will were borrowing from the IMF to discuss their last mission. It had gone spectacularly wrong, and instead of confirming an illegal weapons dealer they had instead exposed a terrorist group that was dedicated to the fine art of mauling people with polar bears. Fun times.

Luther walked in and waved at Benji. He then glanced up. " Hey, Ethan. Crawl over here and look at these stats." Benji watched, slack-jawed, as Ethan crawled on the ceiling towards Luther, then stood up to peer, upside down, at Luther's computer.  
" Why aren't you freaking out?!"

" Why weren't you informed?" Luther shot back. Benji went red in the face. " THATS A GOOD QUESTION, LUTHER. WHY *WASN'T* I INFORMED?!?!" He shouted, hlaring daggers at Ethan. The secret agent in question shrugged. " It must've slipped my mind." 

It is reported that people all throughout the United States were awoken last night to someone screaming bloody murder with a British accent.

**Author's Note:**

> Dafuq brain???


End file.
